Ida Belic
Despite her old age, Ida and her family run a violent gang on the EastSide of town called the Red Vipers. Ida is tough, with a knack for getting her own way. She's flash, badass and nobody's fool. She has always done things her own way, and heaven help anyone who crosses her or her family. In spite of her feisty exterior, she loves her kids and grandkids deeply and is very protective of the Belics. Season 2 Ida greets her estranged grandson, Noah when he arrives at the Red Rosa Bar, searching for answers about his incarcerated father, Billy. Ida reveals the bar belongs to her and her other son, Johnny is now the President. Ida and Noah talk about Billy's time in the Red Vipers and, along with fellow grandson Lee and his girlfriend Whitney, they convince Noah to join the gang. He eventually does so and Johnny announces that Noah, the very flesh and blood of their former President, is the newest recruit of the Red Vipers. Ida shows Noah some family photos and reveals that Arthur and her grew apart years before Arthur became sick and moved in with Kim, Noah and Kara. Johnny calls a family meeting and tells them he is planning a robbery on a jewel store on the WestSide. Ida strongly disagrees with the idea and warns Johnny off of it, but her opinions fall on deaf ears. Johnny remarks that he is the leader of the Red Vipers, not her, and she slaps him for his egocentric stupidity. When ex-husband Frank Sullivan returns to Newcrest and visits the Red Rosa Bar, he greets Ida, who senses some sort of foul play. Once again, she warns Johnny not to go through with the robbery, but he angrily continues with the plan. Unsurprisingly, Johnny is arrested and Ida, Lee and Whitney tell Noah. Ida visits Johnny in prison and scolds him for his stupidity. She tells him that she has leftover cash saved from an old heist in case of an emergency, and may also be able to cook up a few loans to pay Johnny's bail of 150,000 dollars. Johnny reveals Frank new about the robbery. Ida interrogates Frank but he denies the accusation. Ida warns him never to cross her family. Ida cooks up the money and Johnny is released on bail. Later, she watches Frank leave the Red Rosa bar after talking to Johnny and confronts her son. In an emotional confrontation, Johnny blames Ida for being a poor mother - for allowing Johnny's father, Arthur to physically abuse him and his siblings through their childhood. He remarks that Frank always seemed like a better parent and storms out, leaving Ida devastated and guilt-ridden. Ida later asks Lee and Whitney if they have seen Johnny, meanwhile he leaves Newcrest. Ida struggles to maintain funding for the Red Vipers. She approaches an old friend Martinez for a loan - he offers one on the condition that she use the Red Rosa as collateral, meaning if she fails to repay the debt, Martinez gets her bar. Ida is distraught to learn Frank is now in hold of that loan, and gains ownership of the bar when she fails to pay the debt. In a showdown with Frank, he reveals he wants revenge after she left him for Arthur Belic some decades earlier - Ida threatens him. Eventually, she comes to accept reality and gracefully leaves the Red Rosa with her family in a sense of class and maturity. The Belics stay at Kim's trailer, where Ida and Kim clash. Ida asks Lee to kill Frank, before visiting him herself and having another showdown. Ida threatens Frank and he threatens to knock the bar down for flats unless she remarry him. Ida has a shocking moment of self-doubt but leaves Frank high and dry as he breaks down.